vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ljós
Ljós, also known as Kathelyn, is a fairy from a distant world that appears in Newsboy Legion: Cinema of Dreams. At the end of this story, she is sent to Sergio's world by Onirica's request and becomes a new member of the Newsboy Legion. Background Ljós was born in a distant world far from where Sergio and the rest of the Newsboy Legion live. Prior to the events of Newsboy Legion: Cinema of Dreams, she was chosen by the demi-goddess Onirica to become the next Protector of Dreams so she was sent to Onirica's dream realm, where dreams are displayed like movies. However, they were captured by the nightmares, who had become sentient and trapped them in the movie theatre they were. Ljós was also attacked and lost her powers, becoming a human-looking girl named Kathelyn. Onirica then tried to reach out for help and the Newsboy Legion answered the call in their sleep so they were brought to the movie theatre. Kathelyn stood at the home base with Onirica and her assistants while the Newsboy Legion cleaned the movies from the nightmares' alterations. Eventually, her Cognitive self, which was a manifestation of her real self, appeared to her and asked her to follow her to the Dreamscraper. Kathelyn did not hesitate to follow her. After hearing about Kathelyn disappearing, they feared she might have been kidnapped and followed her to the fourth movie, the Dreamscraper. At the very top, Kathelyn reassured the group by telling them she was never kidnapped, but they are suddenly ambushed by a large nightmare monster. When the Newsboy Legion begins to have trouble fighting against the monster, Kathelyn shows her heroic will and merges with her Cognitive self to become Ljós once again and supports the group until the very end. After Sergio and Ljós defeat the source of the nightmares, both groups say goodbye. However, Ljós gives Sergio one of the flowers on her hair and Onirica tells her that she has one last task for her when the two are alone. The morning after, the Newsboy Legion are hanging out talking about a dream Sergio had when Kathelyn shows up and greets them, meaning that she was sent to the mortal realm to help Sergio and his friends from now on. Description Ljós is a fairy that ressembles a girl in her 20s. She has pinkish brown hair that rests on her left shoulder and lavender eyes. Said hair is adorned with lillies. She also has violet butterfly wings on her back. She wears a green dress with matching boots and also black stockings. As Kathelyn, she wears a red flannel shirt, olive pants and brown shoes. Her eyes also become green. Powers and abilities Ljós can use several Luxomancy spells, as well as supportive healing magic. She can also fly with her butterfly wings and spread a sleeping dust. Once she is at the human realm, she can swap between her fairy self and her human Kathelyn self in a means to protect her identity when she's around strangers. Only few people know about her fairy self, said people being the Newsboy Legion. Personality Ljós (And to an extent Kathelyn) is a cheerful person and always tries her hardest to help out. It was said dutiful heart what caused her to regain her fairy self when she had been stripped away from it when attacked by the nightmares. Trivia * Her fairy self's name, Ljós, comes from Icelandic and means "Light" in English * Her powers and background are based on Peony, a character that appears on Book 4 of Fire Emblem Heroes that is a Ljósalfar, a creature that provides dreams for the mortals